The Truth Elswhere
by Iris Gangner
Summary: Après avoir dévalé la montagne en luge avec Gabriel, Jonas découvrre the "Truth Elswhere"... Suite du livre "Le Passeur" imaginé par moi.
1. Prolog

_"Derrière lui, à travers l'espace et le temps, comme venu de l'endroit qu'il avait quitté, il lui_

_sembla aussi entendre de la musique. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'écho."_

- On y est Gabe, on y est!

Jonas se releva en essayant difficilement de se maintenir. Puis il se mit a marcher, retrouvant peu à peu l'équilibre de ses jambes tremblantes. Plus il approchait de cette chaleureuse maison, plus il entendait, cette merveilleuse musique. Un autre son parvint à ses oreilles. Comme un rythme sourt qui 'accélérait de manière obsedante. Jonas venait juste d'ateindre le pas de la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit.


	2. Chapter 1 :This is your heartbeat Jonas

**Jonas's Talking**

* * *

><p>- Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse arriver un jour!<p>

Un homme grand et fort se tenait devant moi, me souriant doucement. Je baissai la tête, un peu gêné.

Jonas : Euh... Je...

Homme grand et fort (Nda: chui fatiguée moi hein!) : Mais entre bonhomme! Tu va geler ici! *apercevant Gabriel* Et je vois que tu n'es pas tout seul!

J'entrai rapidement, cherchant de la chaleur. J'observai l'entrée: un porte-manteaux sur lequel était posées toute une panoplie d'écharpes, un porte clefs, des guirlandes vertes, rouges, dorées... Je n'avais sûrement vu autant de couleur que sur un arc-en-ciel! L'homme me débarrassa de mon manteau et de mon sac puis les posa sur une étagère. Il me sourit à en passant devant lui et avança dans le couloir tandis que je le suivais.

Homme grand et fort : Un nouveau en avance cadeau vient d'arriver! *entrant dans la pièce* Je viens de le trouver devant la maison, il a un bébé avec lui.

Voix féminine 1 : Mais de quoi tu parle Papa?!

Voix féminine 2 : Je te parie que c'est une blague ou un truc pourrit.

Voix féminine 2 : S'il vous plait!

L'homme se décale pour me laisser entrer dans ce qui me semble être un salon. L'arbre lumineux était bien là décoré de sphères colorées et de guirlandes. 3 personnes, ou plutôt trois individus féminins se tenaient à côté de l'arbre. L'une d'elle paraissait plus âgée et était assise, une main posée son son ventre qui était arrondit. Ses cheveux étaient rouge-orange peu comme ceux de Fiona. Ces yeux verts me fixaient avec interrogation. Les deux autres devaient avoir 12 ans. La première avait un visage ovale et de longs et raides cheveux jaunes-dorée (un peu étonnant pour moi) et de grands yeux marrons-ambres agrandit par la surprise de mon apparition. La deuxième avait la peau marron acajou (comme dans les souvenir du Passeur). Son visage était rond et ses cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés attachés soigneusement dans une queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'on ne pouvait voir sa pupille.

Dame assise : *se tournant vers l'homme* Ca va Scott, je m'en occupe. Viens avec moi mon garçon; *se tournant vers les deux filles* Collin, tu peux aller préparer la chambre d'ami s'il te plait? Et toi Many, tu peux aller chercher le berceau dans le grenier s'il te plait?

Elles hochent la tête et parte en chuchotant. Je suis cette femme dans une salle étrange pleine d'objet dangereux. Elle me propose un chaise sur laquelle je m'assoie avec Gabe qui s'émerveille de l'endroit. Je le pose assit sur la table devant moi pendant qu'il tape dans ses mains.

Femme : Tu voudrais mangé après lui?

Je hoche la tête puis elle me tend une cuillère et un petit pot ouvert. Je commence à faire manger Gabe qui à l'air de se régaler.

Femme : Comment es-tu arriver ici?

Moi : Je me suis échappé de ma communauté.

Femme :*fronçant les sourcils* Pourquoi?

Moi : J'étais le nouveau Dépositaire de mémoire en formation.

Son regard s'attriste.

Femme : C'est ton petit frère?

Moi : Non, mon _père_ était nourricier. Un soir il nous annoncer qu'on allait héberger un incertain qui était en fait Gabe. Malgré ça, ils ont finalement décidé de l'élargir, donc je l'ai pris avec moi. Mais comment est-ce que vous êtes arriver ici?

Femme : Nous sommes tous des descendants des rescapés du système des communautés. Quand ils ont commencer à changer la société, nos ancêtre ont décidés de crée un village hors du temps et des règles, comme au bon vieux temps... *lui donnant un assiète pleine et des couverts* Bref, je te laisse manger.

Elle sort, me laissant seul avec Gabe qui rigole dès que mâche. Une fois mon repas terminé, je sors vers le salon où les deux filles chuchotent.

Homme : Donc pour faire les présentations, je suis Scott, voici ma femme Katie et mes deux filles Collin *fille aux yeux ambrés* et Many *fille aux yeux sombres*. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux! Avant que tu ne t'endorme je t'avertie: réveil à 7h!

Katie : Collin, tu le conduis à sa chambre?

Collin : Bien sur.

Elle avance rapidement devant moi avec un regard insistant. Je la suis dans toute une série de couloirs décorés de tableaux. Il y a tellement de pièces! Nous montons des escaliers et y arrivons finalement.

Collin : C'est là!

Moi : Merci.

J'entre dans une très grande chambre pas encore décoré. Juste un bureau; une armoire,et un lit. Deux pyjamas sont posés sur le lit: un pour moi, un pour Gabe. Je lui met son pyjama puis je met le mien. Je pose et couvre Gabe dans le berceau puis plonge sous les couvertures du lit. Et dire que j'ai faillis "mourir de faim"...

* * *

><p>Je me fait réveiller brutalement par le son d'une cloche. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire de rêve... Gabriel se met à pleurer et je me lève pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il se calme petit à petit pendant que je me dépêche de descendre les escaliers avec lui dans mes bras. J'entre dans la salle à manger où tout le monde est déjà attablé. Les deux filles sont en grande conversion et rigolent ensemble.<p>

Many :*rigolant* Il m'avait tellement énervé sur le coup que je lui ai lancé le tas de feuilles sur la tête!

Collin : Il l'avait bien cherché!

Katie : D'ailleurs, ils m'ont prévenue dans leur lettre qu'il reviendraient aujourd'hui.

Moi :*m'asseyant sur le banc à côté de Collin* De qui parlez vous?

Collin :*les yeux pétillants d'excitation* De deux autres résidents : Théo et Alex.

Many : Il sont partis en stage en forêt il y a deux semaines.

Katie se lève pour donner à manger à Gabriel. Je commence à manger calmement pendant que Many et Collin continuent de discuter. On sentait l'amour et la joie se propager dans toute la salle, c'était vraiment incroyable. Scott entre dans la pièce emmitouflé dans son manteau couvert de neige.

Scott : Collin, tu vas m'accompagner au village aujourd'hui!

Collin : Oh non...

Many : Arrête, c'était moi hier.

Collin :*narquoisement* Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est ton tour de déblayer.

Scott : C'est vrai, d'ailleurs tu y iras avec Jonas. Si vous pourriez aller me chercher du bois après aussi ce serait bien.

Katie : Profites en pour lui montrer les alentours!

Many se tourne vers moi, ses yeux sombres scrutant mon expression. Elle détourne finalement le regard. Le repas se termine sur ce que Collin allait demander d'acheter à Scott pendant qu'ils seraient au village avec les remarques sarcastiques de Many.

Collin : Et toi Jonas, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais?

Moi :*gêné* Je ne sais pas.

Collin : Comment ça tu ne...

Katie : Aller, à la douche tout le monde!

* * *

><p>Many :*me tendant un pelle* Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid!<p>

Moi : Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Many :*souriant doucement* C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas... Et bien c'est tout bête! On va dégager la neige pour laisser la maison respirer.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Moi : Mais une maison ne peux pas respirer, ce n'est...

Many :*se rapprochant de moi lentement avec un sourire en coin* C'est une expression Jonas, rien de bien méchant. Il te suffit de la figurer dans ta tête pour la comprendre! *prenant ma mains* Aller viens.

Je lui rends son sourire sans m'en rendre compte. Le rythme sourd redémarre et accélère. Many commence à déblayer le passage puis je l'imite tant bien que mal.

Moi: Comment as-tu fais pour que ta peau prenne cette couleur?

Many : Je ne sais pas, je suis née comme ça.

Moi : Je trouve ça aussi magnifique qu'incroyable, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'y avait personne comme toi dans ma communauté...

Many : A l'époque où les communautés n'existaient, les gens pensait que la couleur de peau déterminait chaque personne donc ils se regroupaient, et il ne voulait pas se mélanger, estimant les uns être supérieures aux autres.

Moi : Je ne réfléchirai jamais comme ça. C'est dégouttant.

Elle se mit a sourire puis rigola. Un rire simple, léger. Je me mis également à sourire. Au moins avec elle plus besoin de réfléchir à la précision de mon langage.

Moi : Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu porte sur le nez?

Many : On appelle ça des lunettes. On vas dire que j'ai un problème de vision et que les verres les corrigent. Si tu les mettais, tu ne verrais rien!

Moi : Vraiment, je peux essayer?

Elle s'approche de moi, retire ses lunettes et me les met.

Moi : Je vois complètement flou...

Elle se met rire et s'éloigne.

Many : Essayes d'avancer vers moi!

Moi : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Many : S'il te plait Jonas!

Je commence par essayer de placer un de pied devant l'autre. J'entends Many rire.

Many : Je vais chanter pour que tu puisse te diriger au son de ma voix.

C'est quoi ça "chanter"? Je fronce les sourcil. Une voix retentit, celle de Many. Mais elle sonne comme de la musique. Je suis le son qui devient de plus en plus fort. Je m'agrippe à quelque chose et retire les lunettes.

Many : Trouvée!

Son regard pétille encore plus que quand elle à ses lunettes. Elle remet ses lunettes et resserrant sa queue de cheval.

Many : Tu as de la chance, on a terminer.

Elle part ranger les pelles puis revient avec une hache et un brouette. On s'enfonce dans la forêt en discutant. On s'arrête devant une souche sur laquelle elle pose un morceau de bois trouvé plus tôt.

Many : Couper du bois c'est facile, surtout que tu es un garçon. Il te suffit de lever la hache dans ce sens et l'abattre là où tu veux couper avec force.

Elle lève la hache et coupe le morceau de bois en deux. Je hoche la tête puis elle me tend la hache en souriant.

Many : Je te laisse, je vais chercher d'autres morceau de bois.

Je la regarde partir puis me focalise sur le morceau de bois. Je lève la hache et l'écrase sur le bois, le coupant en deux. Je recommence plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que les morceaux de bois soient transportables. Many revient avec la brouette remplit de morceaux de bois. Nous coupons le bois à tour de rôle tout en rigolant.

Many : Tu es la première personne que je vois avec des yeux aussi bleu...

Moi : Comment ça?

Many :*me regardant intensément* Il y a quelque chose que d'autre n'ont pas, c'est troublant.

J'entends des voix résonner dans la forêt. Many me tire par le bras descendant la pente.

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Many : Je n'ai pas que des amis au village, si ils me voient ils vont encore m'embêter. *grognant* Oh, ma matinée avait si bien commencée!

Elle me tire sous un rocher avec elle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place et je suis obliger de me coller contre elle si je ne veux pas qu'on me voit. Elle se retourna vers moi. Le rythme sourd retentit de nouveau dans mes oreilles.

Moi :*murmurant* Est-ce que tu entends?

Many :*fronçant les sourcils* Non, de quoi tu parle?

Moi : J'entends un rythme qui s'accélère. *tapant sur ma main pour imiter la pulsation* Juste comme ça.

Elle se rapproche et colle ça tête contre ma poitrine. Le rythme s'accélère encore plus. Elle relève la tête gênée.

Many : Ce sont tes battements de cœur Jonas... Tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose qui puisse te faire entendre tes battement de cœur?

Je secoue la tête. Je ressens la même chose que dans mon rêve avec Fiona. Fiona... On m'avait d'ailleurs dit que c'était une stimulation... J'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'es obsédant mais surtout frustrant. Mon regard passe de ses yeux sombres à ses lèvres. Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

Nous attendons de ne plus entendre les voix pour sortir. Many sort la première, apparemment très gênée. Je me lève et passe ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Many observe ce geste et détourne le regard. Le retour est silencieux. On échange quelque phrases mais rien. Many sort une clef de la poche de son manteau et ouvre la porte. Des rires viennent du salon et nous avançons rapidement. Deux garçons (surement 13 et 14 ans ) sont assis sur la banquette avec avec le reste de la famille. L'un a les cheveux noirs et bouclés avec des yeux verts. Son visage carré ne montre pourtant pas de traits durs. Et l'autre à les cheveux court et jaune-dorés avec des yeux bleu. Il avait énormément de ressemblances avec Collin. Ils sourirent en me voyant arriver. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs se leva et Many couru le prendre dans ses bras.

Scott : Voici Jonas dont je vous ai parler.

Garçon au cheveux noirs : Salut je m'appelle Alex et celui qui étrangle Many derrière c'est Théo.

Katie rentre dans la pièce pour me donner Gabriel. Je le pris dans mes bras pendant qu'il gazouillait en agitant mes oreille. Je m'assoie sur un fauteuil, tout comme Many pendant que les deux garçon parlent de leur stage.

Théo : Alex s'est fait attaquer par un renard!

Alex : J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer cette fois-ci!

Many rigole et nos regards s'accrochent 10 secondes avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête. Théo l'a remarqué mais ne dit rien. Je regarde Gabriel. Il me sourit en retour. _C'est bien une nouvelle vit qui commence pour moi._

* * *

><p><em>Voici le premier chapitre! Je le trouve un court... J'aimerai vraiment que vous me donniez vos avis en reviews, ça me permettra de savoir si je dois changer des trucs ou en laisser et répondre à certaine de vos questions! Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu!<em>

_Iris Gangner_


	3. Chapter 2 : Yeah, I fell for you

Jonas' Talking

* * *

><p>Je na sais pas trop si je me sens à ma place maintenant. Ils on tous l'air de se connaître depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression de faire tâche avec Gabe. Théo est apparemment le frère de Collin et <em>très<em> proche de Many. Je ne réalise même pas que Gabe s'est endormit sur moi.

Katie : Jonas tu devrais peut-être aller coucher Gabe, c'est l'heure de sa sieste.

Jonas : Bien sûr.

Je me lève rapidement puis sors du salon. Je repense à la scène sous le rocher. Elle avait été si proche de moi que j'en ai des frissons. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et dépose Gabe dans le lit. Je pense que je vais rester ici.

Je ferme les rideaux et m'installe dans le rocking chair. Dire que si je n'étais pas partis je serais en ce moment en train de recevoir des souvenir du passeur et Gabe mort. Je m'endors petit à petit sur mes réflexions.

Je me réveille en sursaut au touché de quelque chose de chaud. Many est devant moi et pose une couverture à carreaux sur mon torse. Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle détourne le regard.

Many : Je suis venue voir parce que tu mettais beaucoup de temps...

Moi : Tu as l'air complètement tourmentée.

Many :*souriant bêtement* Je sais.

Moi :*fronçant les sourcils* Pourquoi ?

Many :*hésitant* Je ne sais pas trop si je peux te le dire...

Moi : Aller...

Many : D'accord!

Gabe apparemment réveiller se met à pleurer. Many le prend dans ses bras doucement en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants. Elle s'assit sur le lit en me regardant.

Many : Eh bien, juste avant de venir te voir, je suis partie discuter avec Théo... et...

Moi :*étrangement très curieux* Et quoi?!

Many : Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

Moi :*grognant* Ca veut dire quoi ça encore!?

Many :*rigolant* Tu vois Scott et Katie? Ils s'aiment et ils se sont mariés pour se montrer mutuellement leur amour. Deux personnes qui sortent ensemble ne vont pas forcément se marier mais elle s'aiment comme même. C'est un peu comme être amoureux, sauf que les gens qui sortent ne sont pas obligatoirement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Je réfléchis comprenant petit à petit la signification de cette expression.

Moi : Tu l'aime?

Many : Oui mais je ne sais pas! Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu Théo de cette manière là!

Elle avait l'air tellement troublé. Sûrement autant que moi. Je passais encore une fois mes doigts entre mes cheveux en soupirant.

Moi : Je ne peux pas t'aider.

Elle se lève avec Gabe dans les bras et ouvre la fenêtre. Elle sort sur la terrasse et glisse quelques flocons de neige entre les doigts de Gabe. Je me positionne à côté d'elle et observe Gabe. Il a l'air tellement bien dans ses bras. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je fis de même. J'aimerais me perdre dans les tréfonds de l'univers avec des yeux si sombres.

Many : Est-ce normal de ressentir autant de confusion à 12 ans?

Elle rentre dans la chambre mais je la retiens par le bras.

Moi : Des quoi tu parles?

Many : Laisse tomber.

Elle pose Gabe sur le lit, non sans lui avoir fait un bisous sur la joue. Elle sort après m'avoir salué de la main.

* * *

><p>Collin à accepté de me prêter des livres. Plus j'en lis, et plus je comprend cette manière de vivre et tout me semble plus logique. Je regarde des films et des séries qui passait il y a des décennies grâce à l'ordinateur qui a été installé dans ma chambre. Je trouve ça vraiment intéressant. Many à finalement accepter de sortir avec Théo. Je l'apprécie, il génial mais... Il y a quelque chose qui bloque nos rapports.<p>

Moi : Je trouve ça incroyable le nombre de créatures qui peuvent bien être inventées.

Collin : T'es pas le seul! Les vampires m'effraient!

Many :*souriant* T'es ridicule Collin.

Alex : Franchement Collin, retrouve-toi devant un ours et après on verra!

Collin se met à bouder pendant qu'on rigole.

Moi : Bon, faut que je termine mon épisode je monte!

Collin : Moi et Many il faut qu'on parle!

Collin pousse Many dans les escaliers et referme la porte de sa chambre à clé.

Théo : Ah, les filles!

Je rigole et monte les escaliers mais je suis attiré par le bruit venant de la chambre de Collin. Je m'arrête et écoute.

Collin : Vous vous êtes embrassés?

Many :...

Collin : Many!

Many : NON ! Non, j'ai pas voulu.

Collin : Mais pourquoi?!

Many : Katie m'a toujours dit d'attendre le bon pour le premier baiser et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton frère mais...

Collin : Mais quoi?!

Many: Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai pas du tout l'impression que ce soit lui le bon, c'est tout!

Je sens la porte s'ouvrir et je monte les escaliers précipitamment. Je rentre dans ma chambre ou Gabe dort déjà. Je m'assoit devant le bureau et ouvre ma vidéo quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir sur Many qui se jette sur mon lit et sur le dos.

Moi : Mais fais comme chez toi.

Many : Merci, c'est ce que je compte faire!

Elle se relève sur ses coudes et me regarde.

Many : Tu as changé!

Moi : Comment ça?

Many : Tu es plus détendu et tu viens de faire un sarcasme.

Je rigole et elle sourit.

Moi : Tu veux me parler?

Many : Pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'aime bien l'ambiance de ta chambre.

Moi :*m'asseyant à côté d'elle* Aller raconte.

Elle baisse la tête puis me regarde dans les yeux.

Many : Ca fait déjà 2 mois presque depuis le jours où a réellement discuté dans ta chambre mais depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais cessé d'être confuse.

Moi : Mais confuse à propos de quoi?

Many : Théo... je sens bien que je l'aime mais...

Moi : Tu ne sais toujours pas?

Elle hoche la tête et la pose contre mon épaule.

Many : Je me sens tellement faible à côté de toi... en sécurité... je peux laisser tomber mon armure.

Moi : Est-ce que tu trouve que j'ai changé en bien?

Many : Bien sûr! Tu commence même à te comporter comme les beaux gosses dans les vieilles séries américaines que tu regardes tout les jours.

Moi : Tu trouve que je suis un beau gosse?

Many :*gênée* Bah, ouais.

Moi : Même quand je fais ça ?*la plaquant coucher sur le dos et la regardant dans les yeux*

Ses lunettes tombent de son visage.

Many :*souriant* Surtout quand tu fais ça... *se mord la lèvre inférieur en fronçant les sourcils*

Elle se relève sur ses coude en rapprochant encore plus nos visages. Je me penche et embrasse son cou doucement. Elle frissonne et se redresse brusquement. Elle me repousse délicatement et remet ses lunettes. Elle descend du lit rapidement.

Many : Faut que j'y aille.

Moi : No problem.

Elle sort précipitamment de la chambre. Je me recouche sur le lit en soupirant. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux nerveusement.

Moi : Oui, j'en pince pour toi.

* * *

><p>Many's Talking<p>

* * *

><p>OH MY GAAAD C'ETAIT QUOI CA? Je cours vers ma chambre mais on m'interpelle. C'est Théo et il me plaque contre le mur. Il me regarde dans les yeux et sourit et lui sourit poliment en retour. Il essaye de m'embrasser mais je le repousse encore une fois. Ses mains sur mes hanches me font mal.<p>

Théo : Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas!? Dis moi!

Many : *le poussant* Je ne veux pas c'est tout.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et m'y enferme. Je me place devant le miroir et touche l'endroit où Jonas a précédemment posé ses lèvres. Je frissonne encore une fois.

Many : Oui, j'en pince pour toi.

* * *

><p><em>CHALUT LES AMIS!<em>

_Je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre que je trouve meilleur que le précédent même si il est plus court mais c'est fait exprès. Pour l'instant ils ont 12 ans mais dans les chapitres suivants ils en auront 16. Je trouve le couple Jany super inte__nse mais je sais pas ce que vous en pensez! Bref, pour le savoir il faudrait que vous m'envoyez des reviews ça me permettra d'améliorer la fiction so you know how to do it._

_Bye,_

_Iris Gangner_


End file.
